


En Route

by Beccafiend



Series: Nezumi5EVA [1]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi5EVA, the hottest new band. What, exactly, do the human members of the band talk about, and are they really as close as seem? Of course - they're much closer than that. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Route

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know where the porn comes from. I really don't. /is a virgin.
> 
> The AU concept was inspired by a conversation over Tumblr with Uakari. This series/AU was supposed to be cracky, damnit. But then my brain decided that making it longer and writing porn was a really good idea. It's just another one of those projects that randomly gets ahead of you. xD
> 
> Also there's sex. And this is unbeta-ed, written at like midnight until 4 AM. So sorry for any stupid mistakes again. xD I needed to post it before I decided it was a bad idea.

“I am Eve, this is Snake, and we are Nezumi5EVA!”

 

A roar erupted from the crowd as the music began. On drums was a white-haired man. A red scar wrapped itself around his neck and disappeared down his collar like a serpent that was strangling him. The guitarist was a slightly taller man with dark hair pulled into a ponytail and piercing gray eyes.

 

In front, on a raised platform, were the vocalists - the three mice that contributed to the band’s name. One was black, one was brown, and the other was pure white. Their voices harmonized pleasantly to the background music, eliciting many squeals from the audience.

 

Throughout the concert, as the songs changed in style, the instrumentalists would change what it was they were playing. The dark-haired man, known as Eve by the public, rotated between guitar and bass, occasionally taking out an acoustic guitar for the slower, more sensitive songs. The drummer, Snake, mostly stayed on drums, but played the piano on the acoustic tracks.

 

It was an unusual practice, but due to the nature of the vocalists, the two humans of the group had recorded each instrumental part separately, and whatever they were not physically playing in the concert for a particular track was simply replayed as a recording.

 

They had been criticized for it quite a bit when they were just starting out, but as they had gained popularity, and proved that they could still give amazing performances, the music community began to accept their strange way of going about things. In any case, disregarding the way the addition of new band members would affect the band’s name, there wasn’t really a good way to add more musicians onto the stage as it was. 

 

The platform for the mice blocked most of the area of the stage behind it from the view of the audience. There was room for the instruments, sure, but certainly putting people behind the platform would ruffle more than a few feathers. The only available space on either side of the platform on the stage was filled nicely by Snake and Eve.

 

Though the production company had first tried to do what they could to add other musicians, the mice had also played a factor in the decision. They were easily disturbed creatures, and their human bandmates - who had presented the mice to the companies themselves - seemed to be the only two people the mice were completely comfortable around. If one of those two couldn’t perform, the mice couldn’t. 

 

And the addition of a new member into the group on short notice upset the mice just as much. The mice were only comfortable with those their human companions were truly comfortable with, and both humans weren’t exactly people-lovers. They could be nice enough, but were comfortable with very few individuals whom they’d known for quite some time. Thus, new members were entirely out of the question.

 

As long as they continued to perform well, though, the production company didn’t give much of a shit, and the band members were perfectly fine with that. Judging by the the enamor of the crowd tonight, they were still performing. And really, it wasn’t like they were going to stop anytime soon.

 

“Alright, before we play our last song, we’d like to thank you guys. You’ve been the best group yet.”

 

“Definitely. We thank you for all your support so far, and we hope you continue to support us in the future.”

 

“I’m Eve.”

 

“And I’m Snake.”

 

“And we are Nezumi5EVA. Thank you!” They spoke in unison as the crowd practically roared in appreciation. They finished the concert amidst the deafening din of the audience, and addressed the screams of the girls with smiles and waves as they exited the stage.

 

They signed a few autographs afterwards with as much grace as usual, though there were no official meets scheduled for this particular performance. Finally, they were in the tour bus, en route to the location of the next venue.

 

The man with the white hair was laying a small blanket over the mice, who had curled up on the small, soft bed that had been constructed on the tour bus specifically for them.

 

“You worked hard today. Thank you,” the man said softly, a gentle smile on his face.

 

“You really spoil them, you know,” the dark-haired man’s smooth voice sounded from behind him. The shorter of the two straightened his posture as he turned to face his partner.

 

“It’s the least we can do to reward them for their hard work,” he scolded. The taller man, whose real name was Nezumi, didn’t reply, merely offering his companion a smirk. The smaller man sighed.

 

“Come on, we’ll wake them if we keep talking here. you of all people should know how fussy they get.”

 

As soon as they were safely tucked away in the small, separated bedroom they shared, the white-haired man felt Nezumi’s arms wrap around him from behind.

 

“You treat them almost like they’re out children, or something. Before you know it, they’ll start believing it.”

 

“Children? No. More like your younger brothers. I mean that’s practically what they are, aren’t they?”

 

The arms withdrew, and the smaller man was turned to face the dark-haired man behind him.

 

“Now _that_ was a low blow, Shion,” Nezumi grumbled. His partner smirked.

 

“Doesn’t make it any less true~”

 

“Methinks some punishment is in order for His Majesty’s cruelty,” Nezumi said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He leaned down, and brought his lips to Shion’s. The smaller man easily responded to the advance with enthusiasm, his arms wrapping themselves around Nezumi’s neck, mouth parting slightly.

 

Nezumi needed no further invitation, and his tongue slid easily into the other’s mouth. Their tongues and mouths moved against each other with the ease of familiarity. The kiss was heated and passionate, charged with unspoken desires and emotions.

 

After a while, the broke apart, breathing heavily. Nezumi’s mouth moved to the scar that had given Shion his stage name, and lavished attention to the sensitive skin there.

 

“A-ah,” Shion let out a small gasp. His hands moved to rest on Nezumi’s shoulders, squeezing a bit as the pleasurable sensations hit him. the guitarist’s hands slid underneath his shirt, running along the man’s chest until they found what they had been looking for. Nezumi gently pinched Shion’s nipples, enjoying the grunt this elicited. He pulled away.

 

“Shirt. Off,” he commanded.

 

“You too,” Shion answered a little breathlessly. Nezumi complied easily.

 

He relocated their activities to a nearby wall, allowing to Shion to lean against the surface as Nezumi brought his attention to the man’s newly exposed torso. He laid open-mouthed kisses along his lover’s body, making sure to focus on the scar tissue that continued along the other man’s torso, and disappeared to wrap around his left leg.

 

The smaller man moaned softly in response. His breathing was already irregular, but Nezumi knew the man had a hidden virility and stamina behind the easily-flustered exterior. The fun had only just begun.

 

All the while, the guitarist’s hands roamed, eventually reaching the hem of his pants. They ghosted over the area for a second, before one moved to grope the drummer through the fabric of his pants. He groaned spectacularly, the sound sending a spike of heat to Nezumi’s own groin.

 

Nezumi straightened, and brought their lips together again forcefully. This kiss was more desperate than the last, and contained much more heat behind it. They shifted, and their clothed erections brushed against each other, sending sparks down each of their spines. Even Nezumi couldn’t suppress a grunt of pleasure at the sensation. Again, he pulled away.

 

“Bed.”

 

In less than a minute they were both stripped down to only their boxers, and Nezumi had straddled his bandmate’s hips as he laid on the bed. Nezumi took a moment to admire the smaller man’s body, and the way his almost-transparent shaggy hair fanned out on the sheets, along with the slight flush to his cheeks, making him look incredibly alluring.

 

“Nezumi,” Shion whined after a moment, obviously quite fed up with the pause in activities, “keep going, dammit.”

 

“If you say so, Your Majesty,” Nezumi breathed into the man’s ear. He brought his mouth to to junction of the neck and shoulder, and sucked, intent on leaving a mark. (There was no performance tomorrow, otherwise he might have tried to be more careful.)

 

Meanwhile, his hand brushed lightly along the waistband of Shion’s boxers. They ghosted along the man’s inner thighs teasingly, avoiding direct contact with the needy bulge a mere few centimeters away. Shion whined, back arching slightly and hands fisting the sheets, his body not sure how to respond to tauntingly light touches.

 

Nezumi moved his hand again to the man’s waistband, and slid his hand under the cloth to brush against Shion’s erection. Shion inhaled sharply. 

 

Nezumi pulled back from the love-bites he’d been leaving along the other man’s torso, and made to remove the smaller man’s boxers. Shion lifted his hips easily, already knowing the other man’s intentions. Nezumi stood, and moved to the bedside table, searching the drawer for the familiar bottle.

 

He found it quickly, and removed his own boxers before returning to his previous occupation. He coated a finger in lube, and looked down at his partner.

 

“Lift your hips.”

 

Carefully, Nezumi inserted a finger into Shion, making sure the other man was relaxing properly. Gradually, inserting two and then three fingers, he stretched and prepared his lover. Even after having been intimate for so long, the dark-haired man preferred to go a bit slowly at this point. It wasn’t worth hurting Shion just to go that little bit faster. And it wasn’t like Shion didn’t do the same when he topped.

 

Soon enough, though, the white-haired man was fully prepared. Nezumi coated his erection liberally with lube before lifting Shion’s hips again. Shion wrapped his legs around Nezumi’s waist without prompting as the other man carefully pushed into him.

 

It hurt a bit for both of them at first - it always did - until Nezumi adjusted and found the right angle. He was careful, still wary of hurting the drummer, until he was fully in. He waited a moment for Shion’s discomfort to subside before moving again, this time much faster. He hit Shion’s prostate this time, causing the man to moan loudly.

 

“N-nezumi!”

 

His pace started out slow, but soon picked up into a much faster, slightly more brutal pace. Each thrust brought him into contact with Shion’s prostate, and the drummer cried out loudly with pleasure.

 

Nezumi wrapped the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight around the white-haired man’s neglected cock, and pulled. Shion moaned as Nezumi’s hand matched the pace of his thrusts.

 

Just as Nezumi felt himself nearing the edge, Shion gave a final loud cry as his body tensed, hot liquid spurting in between the two men’s bodies. With a few more frantic thrusts, Nezumi reached his own climax.

 

He pulled out, and collapsed next to Shion, body sated. After a short while, when his breathing had regulated a little more, the drummer sat up, and poked his lover in the side. Nezumi let out a weak squawk of protest.

 

“We should clean up. You know how unpleasant it is to wake up all gross like this,” he said reasonably.

 

“‘M too comfy,” the dark haired man grumbled, not quite willing to move from the bed just yet. Shion sighed.

 

“Fine. I’m showering first, then.”

 

Nezumi muttered something incoherent, but let the other man do as he pleased. Eventually, when the drummer finished cleaning himself up, he managed to convince the guitarist to do the same.

 

When Nezumi got out of the shower and finished brushing his teeth, he found his partner already settled comfortably in the bed. He slid in behind the other man, not surprised when the smaller man turned to face him. Shion curled into Nezumi’s front, tucking his head beneath the others with ease. The dark-haired man brought his arms around the other, holding him close. He closed his eyes contentedly.

 

“Goodnight, Nezumi.”

 

“Goodnight, Shion.”


End file.
